1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring machines and, more particularly, to such machines which are capable of quickly and accurately measuring the size of dimensionally controlled gages and like articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Upon purchase and after use of dimensionally controlled gages or after production of a product, such gages and products must be accurately calibrated, inspected, or subjected to process control or match fit selection with accuracy to confirm that they are or remain within tolerance. Machines for measuring the size of gages or such products as cylinders, spheres, wires, connector pins, drills, milling machine cutter tools, flat items and the like, are well known in the industry.
While these existing machines operate very well, they are expensive and are not necessarily amenable to speedy and easy use. Some machines include and thus require the use of expensive and time-consuming spring loaded nulling with a precision positioning mechanism such as a lead screw, and expensive bearings and rails. Other machines have insufficient stiffness to allow the unit under test to be sufficiently wrung between its anvils with sufficient force as to obtain microinch accuracies. Often, the surfaces which contact the gage or product specimen to be measured, come into contact with each other, which potentially can damage the contacting surfaces.